


Coffee and Oxygen

by KristiLynn



Series: 2016 Nanowrimo short stories [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, excessive coffee consumption, set after the finale but before the netflix episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Lorelai needs her caffeine fix





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: Seven tenths of my body is made of caffeine. I have to maintain a consistent level.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and tried her hardest not to spit it back out. “Gggg,” she groaned.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked as he sat a plate down in front of a man at the other end of the counter.

She forced herself to swallow the coffee and then held the cup towards him. “This is half-caf.”

Luke rolled his eyes and walked past her.

“Luke I know my coffee and this does not have the proper amount of caffeine that I require to survive.”

“Well maybe you need to consider living on less caffeine.”

“Oh here we go again.” Lorelai stood up and walked behind the counter. “Cesar, will you please tell Luke that I drank coffee the whole time I was pregnant with Rory and outside of her ability to talk quicker than the human ear can handle, which lets face it was probably genetic,” she dumped out the cup of inadequate coffee and poured herself a cup with the required amount of caffeine “she turned out just fine.”

“Let her have her coffee Luke,” Cesar called out from the kitchen.

“And I did compromised with you and went down to two cups a day.”

“She did Luke,” Cesar agreed.

“Stay out of this!” Luke shouted to his cook and then turned to Lorelai. “You’re not supposed to back here.”

“Fine.” Lorelai headed back to her seat at the counter. “But I’m drinking the coffee.”

“Fine, but when our kid comes out begging for Starbucks you’re going to have to live with the consequences.”

Lorelai let out a disgusted gasp. “I would never give our child Starbucks.”

“You’re unbearable sometimes you know that?”

“I love you,” Lorelai laughed.

“Just drink your coffee.”


End file.
